The Kingdom of Imperial Prussia Wiki
'Welcome to the Kingdom of Imperial Prussia's Wiki!' The Kingdom of (Imperial) Prussia is a large Germanic kingdom in central Europe set during an alternate reality in the early 18th century. Comprised of the Electorate (now Kingdom) of Brandenburg-Prussia. The Kingdom's realms reaches from the Dutch frontier near Oldenburg, to the wildernesses of Saxony and the vastness of Silesia. Further north-east are its noble roots of the Duchy of East-Prussia. Prussia itself was a driving force in Germany's history, both through the Enlightenment and its immense military achievements. This Wikia is intended to document the characters, families, residences, cities, battles, organisations and other background reading for roleplay purposes for various people. Terms of Use: Although anyone from the group may, of course, create a page on the wiki, our moderators and administration reserve the specific rights to change, altar and delete any pages they see fit so that they may be in ties with the official lore of Prussia. This blog is dedicated to the Monarchy, Military, and the politics of Prussia during the period of the 18th and early 19th centuries. Take a tour around the Imperial family's residences, read about the Kings, Queens, and nobility. Learn of the strict etiquette that dominated Prussia and much of Europe, and discover the exploits of the numerous courtiers in their triumphs. Remember, this page is constantly being updated so remember to check back soon to find out more about the intrigues of the Prussian Court. While anyone may make a page or edit a page at their leisure, it should be advised that these pages can be edited by admins. There are several terms to keep in mind while creating or reading wiki entries; # Your wiki can be removed/edited without prior warning: If your wiki contradicts current entries then it will be edited to fit the accepted timeline of events by admins or those affected by the information. Pages will be removed if they are considered offensive or completely against recognised events to a degree that is not easily edited. # Public knowledge of events: 'If certain information on your wiki is expressly private, such as per se, having had stolen money, then that information ''is not public knowledge within roleplay. One cannot simply 'know' the truth of everyone alive. While the majority of the information of your character will probably be public knowledge, you should make clear any information held private. # '''Acts against public acceptance: '''While all court behaviour is only meant in the terms of roleplay and not a personal matter, keep in mind your backstory. Those with backstories which lower their pedigree, such as being illegitimate, marrying a commoner or behaving in a manner considered beneath the nobility, will be treated as such. Those with lower pedigree will be passed over for court positions and will be held in lower regard. # '''Character pictures: '''You should ensure that the pictures used in your public profile are all of the same person. It is problematic to have various people in your profile, not least because it is oftentimes noticeable, but also because it reduces the choice of pictures for others. Please keep in mind that you are not the sole profile on here. ''Latest activity''''' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__